


Peek-a-Boo and Bunny Kisses

by GlitchyPix



Series: Single Father Izuru and Baby Kokichi [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: But I don't care, Fluff, Gen, Izuru is a single father, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kokichi is baby, Short & Sweet, This is SUPER OOC, it's supposed to be cute just let it be cute, no literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: Izuru recently adopted an infant Kokichi and this is just a short fic about how he plays peek-a-boo with him





	Peek-a-Boo and Bunny Kisses

Izuru was taking to parenthood like a duck on water. He took to most things like a duck on water though so that wasn’t very surprising. However, being a father to a very small, very clingy infant was much more enjoyable than most other occupations. Most of that enjoyment came down to the fact that babies are adorable and, despite what his appearance and attitude may indicate, Izuru has always been a fan of cute things just in general. Parenthood also just gave Izuru something to do and, while it was a bunch of repetitious tasks, it was better than doing nothing and being bored. Plus, it wasn’t like those tasks were all terrible.

For example, playing peek-a-boo.

Kokichi loved playing peek-a-boo. Izuru couldn’t tell you why exactly because, despite his many ultimate abilities, he unfortunately could not speak baby (mostly because baby gibberish isn’t really a learnable language) but it probably had something to do with Kokichi’s love of hiding (which he did a lot. It was rather worrying actually). Either way, Kokichi’s favourite game was peek-a-boo which worked really well for Izuru and his Rapunzel-length hair.

“Where did daddy go?” Never in his very boring life did Izuru ever think he was ever going to hide behind his hair and refer to himself as ‘daddy’ in from of a baby he’d call his son but here he was, doing just that. Kokichi made little giggly noises while Izuru continued to hide for an extra second.

“Peek-a-boo!” Kokichi let out a big laugh as Izuru moved his hair out of the way, revealing a face most people called creepy. Really, a lot of people called Izuru’s smile terrifying, the only one who ever seemed to like it was Nagito and even he admitted to liking it because it wasn’t normal. Of course, Izuru got used to those comment but he could remember the distinct sting in his chest whenever someone used to call his smile creepy when he was younger and had less of a grasp on his emotions. Kokichi never seemed to think Izuru’s smile was scary. In fact, Kokichi always smiled back before giggling. Izuru usually didn’t care for the opinions of others but Kokichi’s opinion definitely mattered and if Kokichi liked his smile then Izuru would smile. Hell, he’d keep a permanent smile on his face if it meant making Kokichi happy. Pushing those thoughts aside, Izuru hid behind his hair once again.

“Where’s daddy?”

Two little baby hands reached past his hair, patting Izuru’s nose. He could hear Kokichi babbling, trying to say ‘You’re behind here! I’ve found you!’. Kokichi was about 3 months old, he was only just supposed to be learning about object permanence yet here he was, knowing Izuru was hidden behind his hair. Izuru brushed those raven locks back, bringing Kokichi’s face close to his own giving him a bunny kiss (which Kokichi preferred to regular kisses and responded to with happy noises) before cradling and softly rocking the small infant in his arms.

“You’re going to be very clever when you grow up, I can tell,”

Kokichi let out a soft coo, eyes dropping as he started to doze off. Izuru remainded quiet as he kept Kokichi cradled in his arms a little longer. Eventually, he made his way to the nursery to set Kokichi into his cot for a nap. After leaving a soft kiss on his forehead, Izuru silently left Kokichi to rest. He’d be up later, likely hungry and in need of a diaper change but that would be in a little while.

Izuru sat and waited until then.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I know those nose kisses aren't usually called bunny kisses but, like, I'm not using the actual name for them because the actual name uses a slur and that's gross. The reason I went with 'bunny kisses'? Because it sounds adorable and some people actually do use it as an alternative term to the more common one


End file.
